


christmas plans

by starlightkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Themed, F/M, Fluff, drabble prompt again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun
Summary: in which your boyfriend makes christmas plans for you
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 11





	christmas plans

You were walking arm-in-arm with your boyfriend Jaemin, your gloved hands too thick for comfortable handholding. Passing by some stores, all advertising their Christmas sales, you were reminded of the depressing phone call you’d had with your parents the other day.

“Jaemin, what are you doing for Christmas?” You asked, eyes still stuck on the pictures of happy families in the ads.

“Going home, visiting with the family,” he answered simply before bumping your side affectionately. “You?”

“My parents are visiting my sister and her family abroad for Christmas, so I guess I’ll be getting takeout and watching movies.”

“What? No, you can’t be alone eating takeout on Christmas!” He declared strongly, and when you finally looked over at him, he had a noticeable frown across his normally bright face. “You’re coming home with me.”

* * *

And that’s how you ended up in Jaemin’s family home, two different little cousins sitting in your lap, another snuggled into your side, eggnog set on the table in front of you, with jolly Christmas music barely audible over the quiet roar of conversation throughout the house. It seemed that his entire extended family was here, and the two of you had immediately been claimed by the little cousins, nieces, and nephews for the night. He was their favorite Uncle/Cousin Jaemin and was currently on the floor in front of the couch you were on, a couple kids in his lap and another attempting to climb on his head.

“Ah! Soomi!” He cried out as she managed to get up past his shoulders.

Gently, he shook her off to the side, a little boy immediately taking her place.

“JangJang!”

You giggled as you watched them, a couple older girls approaching you then catching your eye. They seemed to be maybe closer to twelve while the kids currently around you weren’t any older than nine. Looking to them attentively, you saw the smaller one elbow the other. She spoke up, “Could we braid your hair?”

“Oh of course!” You agreed, the ecstatic grins that spread across their faces warming your heart.

After the two sisters had finished with your hair, it was time for some of the younger children to be put down for some short nap, letting you and Jaemin to have a moment to catch your breath. With his head in your lap, you brushed your fingers through his hair.

“Yeoreum and Da did a good job,” he commented, reaching up around the back of your head to run his fingers along the braid the two sisters had done earlier.

“Soomi and JangJang messed up your hair real good,” you snickered, continuing to play with his hair.

“And my neck.”

“You getting old, NaNa?”

“Never! I’m youthful and strong.”

You hummed in acknowledgement, momentarily tapping his nose before returning your fingers to his hair.

“So is this better than having takeout alone?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you for inviting me.”

A soft smile graced his lips, “Of course. We haven’t been dating that long, but the thought of you alone on Christmas broke my heart.”

You leaned down to press your lips to his, hoping he could feel your truthful gratitude and ardor for him through it.


End file.
